hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea Heinly
Andrea Heinly was a contestant on Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Andrea was a strong woman with doubtless leadership skills, but be a proven pain in the ass at some points due ot her never owning up to her mistakes. However, she was generally friendly to everybody despite this, and proved to one of the red team's leaders. In the kitchen, she was horribly inconsistent, having multiple flashes of brilliance and also awful performances, not helped by her inability to admit her faults. She formed a friendship with Danny, and an even closer one with Paula. However, she was also known for her massive running feud with Carol, which included her own inconsistency, but was mostly due to the latter's backstabbing, sabotage, and threats of physical violence. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Andrea was the thirteenth contestant to have her dish tasted by Ramsay. What she made was unknown, but Ramsay praised it for being flavorful. Before service, Andrea and her team revealed their new name, which was "Team Saffron". It was later changed to "Spice Racks" after Colleen's request. During dinner service, Andrea was on the garnish station with Paula. She was not shown much due to not making too many mistakes. The red team won the dinner service because of Carol's great performance as a waitress. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Andrea sat out to even the teams at 7 members each. The red team lost 35-36 and had to prepare a raw bar for the next dinner service. Like the rest of her team, she was angry with Lacey as she did not come to help out until six hours in. During dinner service, Andrea was on the appetizer station along with Carol. After Carol messed her first order of risotto, she tried to help her getting refocused. Her team lost the dinner service, and was asked to nominate two of their teammates for elimination. Andrea was not nominated for elimination, and when Ji announced her wish to leave, she declared that Ji at 50% was better than Colleen and Lacey put together. She helped Ji to leave by pushing her wheelchair to the door held by Charlie, while the other contestants gave Ji an emotional standing ovation. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Andrea was very upset that Ji left as she was a better chef than any of them so far despite being injured. She then told Lacey that she was only lucky to still be around, and that she better prove herself. But, Lacey argued back, saying that she just turned on her bitch switch. However, the rest of the red team agreed with her. During the Meat & Cow Challenge, Andrea was the first person of her team to do the meat identification, and made two mistakes. Her team eventually lost the challenge, and had to carry two large beef cuts along with eating cow offal. During the punishment, she stated that she did not want to do any more punishments after that day, and suffered emotional pain while vomiting her disgusting lunch, saying it would not break her and that she never felt so humiliated in her life. She then tried to rally the red team to work better as a team to avoid further punishments like that one. Before dinner service, Andrea gave her team a pep talk to fire up her team. During the Steakhouse double dinner service, she was a waitress for the first seating. She was not seen much during it, but during the second seating, where she was on the meat station with Carol, she called out the blue team to hurry up with the tickets, but sheepishly stopped when she remembered there were customers in the dining room. She performed greatly, and had most of her steaks sent out to the dining room before time ran out. Her team won that night's service. Episode 4 Before the next challenge, Andrea was labelled by Carol as one of the red team's strongest chefs, next to Carol herself. Her team won the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, and were rewarded with a camping experience at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. When she overheard the blue team arguing, she hoped that it would cause them to crumble. Before service, Andrea noticed that the blue team did not make the tomato butter sauce for her station yet, and told Sous Chef Gloria about it. During dinner service, she was on the fish station. At one point, she went to the blue kitchen for her sauce, but was frustrated when they did not have it ready. Ben later sent over the sauce, but it was too salty. But, Danny managed to get another one ready for her, which was acceptable. She led Coi and Lacey during the appetizer servings, and got appetizers out. Because of that, the red team were able to get their appetizers out at a great rate. However, both teams lost the service. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 During the Asian Fusion Challenge, Andrea was paired with Colleen on the meat dish. Their dish was a Kobe beef sashimi brushed with Korean style sauce, and while the beef was delicious, the sauce was overpowered by the spices in it. However, they won the meat round which clinched the victory for the red team 2-1. They were rewarded with sumo wrestling lessons given by Ramsay and Jean-Philippe, and sake tasting. During dinner service, Andrea was on the meat station. At one point, she tried to hide burned Wellingtons from her team, but Ramsay soon found her wasted meat stash, and was furious with her. She later failed to communicate with Carol on sending their entrées, which caused a frustrated Ramsay to order her to get it together. Both teams lost dinner service, and LA was named "Best of the Worst" for the red team. Andrea was LA's nominee for elimination, and joined J from the blue team. She survived elimination. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Andrea reassured a guilty feeling LA that she made the right decision in nominating her, as she had a bad night and felt humbled by that experience. During the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge, Andrea presented the red team's spring chicken soup with spring vegetables and pasta, but lost the round. Her team also lost the challenge 1-2, and had to decorate the dining room for the special Bar Mitzvah celebration, with Francisco the Party Planner. During the punishment, Carol and her were bickering a lot. During the Bar Mitzvah dinner service, Andrea was on the appetizer station. Her first order of risottos was rejected for not having enough mushrooms in them, and she bluntly told Carol she did not need any help. However, she did redeem herself with another order. Later in service, she asked Carol on the fries for the burgers, but it led to an argument between both of them that Sous Chef Gloria had to break up. While cleaning up, she tried to apologize to Carol for the argument, but got angry when Carol said she wanted to punch her in the throat. Her team lost the service, but because she was able to bounce back more than any of her teammates, she was named "Best of the Worst", a decision with which her team disagreed. Back in the dorms, she confronted Carol on her earlier threat. Andrea struggled on deciding her nominees, much to Ramsay’s irritation, but soon announced that Coi was her first nominee and LA was her second. Coi, LA, and Carol later tried to convince Ramsay that she was the weakest chef on the red team, but fortunately for her, Ramsay ignored their argument. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Andrea let the weight of being "Best of the Worst" go away, and told Carol that she did not want to base her nominations on their earlier argument, and chose LA because she thought she was lacking the passion. Before the next challenge, Andrea and the red team welcomed Giovanni as a new teammate. During the Tapas Leftovers Challenge, she made an open-faced lobster and asparagus ravioli, and while Ramsay noted that the presentation was boring, she scored a point for its great flavors. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and went to the Hollywood Park to see a horse race. During the reward, her horse was able to beat Ramsay's by a hair. During dinner service, Andrea was on the dessert station. When she was trying to help Carol, much to her disgust, a plate of undercooked pasta came back to the kitchen. Ramsay asked her and Carol to eat it in the dining room, in front of the customers. After service, she and Carol had another argument over the pasta incident, until Paula told both of them to cut it out. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 During the Blind Taste Test, Andrea was the first person of the red team to compete. She scored 2 points, only missing filet mignon and romaine lettuce. The red team won the challenge 8-7, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide in the restaurant, and received makeovers. During dinner service, Andrea was on the fish station. Despite trying to communicate with Carol on the meat station, the latter did not communicate with her and as a result, she sent up a rubbery John Dory. Her team lost the dinner service, and was told to nominate two members. Andrea was not nominated, and at elimination, it was revealed that the red team did not agree on a final decision, as Andrea was a third choice. Ultimately, Ramsay nominated her, and she joined LA and Carol. She survived elimination. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Andrea confronted Carol for throwing her under the bus at the chopping block, but it led to an argument between the two of them. That annoyed Giovanni, who told the two women to work their problems out, but she said that it would be impossible since the two of them were never going to get along. During the King Crab Challenge, Andrea managed to convince her team to have her dish presented as the red team's dish. She made a king crab legs crusted with macadamia nuts, asparagus and pear infused butter, but Ramsay criticized the presentation for having the shells on the dish, and also stated that it had a bland taste to it. Her team lost the challenge and had to clean both the dorms and kitchens, and prep all the king crab for the next dinner service. During the punishment, she and Carol continued to get on each others nerves. Before dinner service, Ramsay told both teams they would create their own menus. During dinner service, Andrea was on the garnish station. She was not featured much, although she was forced to watch Carol desperately fix her gratin dauphinoises to no avail. The red team won the dinner service due to having a 54% above average rating from their diners, compared to the blue team's 39%. After service, she had an argument with Carol as she felt they should not have won. At elimination, Andrea was relieved when her biggest rival Carol was eliminated, even after their team won. Episode 10 The next morning, before Ramsay announced the challenge, Andrea was named the weakest cook in the red team by Paula. Instead of being eliminated, Ramsay gave her a black jacket, along with the remaining contestants. During the 14 Ingredients Challenge, Andrea made a rosemary chicken kebab with rosemary ague and caper tomato sauce, and while Ramsay noted it tasted better than it looked, there was not a lot of chicken on her plate. She lost the challenge to Ben, and had to participate in Delivery Day. During the punishment, she had to stop Giovanni from haggling the truck driver after she found the missing two lobsters they were looking for. During dinner service, Andrea was on the garnish station. She was caught getting her garnishes ready before entrées were, and was also called out for cooking potatoes on a cold pan. After failing to remember an order several times despite her teammates reciting it over, Ramsay kicked her out of the kitchen, and asked her to leave by the front door. She was pulled back by Jean-Philippe, who convinced her to fight back. She managed to correctly recite the order, and Ramsay allowed her to come back into the kitchen, although he warned her to wake up. Later on, she, Giovanni, and Robert were pulled aside after Ramsay saw they were not communicating properly. After service was shut down, Paula was named "Best of the Worst". Andrea was Paula's second nominee for elimination, with Giovanni being the first. She survived elimination, and immediately after, Ramsay announced he was shutting down Hell's Kitchen. Then, the episode ended in a cliffhanger. Episode 11 Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay announced he was shutting down Hell's Kitchen because the final five would go on a trip to Atlantic City, to visit their potential future employment, the Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa. When they came back to Hell's Kitchen, Robert, who did not return with them, announced that he would not be back in Hell's Kitchen. Andrea felt really sad for him because she knew his devotion to this competition. She gave an emotional farewell to Robert. During the Borgata Signature Dish Challenge, Andrea made a green tea crusted tuna with black sesame rice cake, which was praised for its build up and managing to have all of her parts work well together. She won the challenge, and was rewarded with immunity at the next elimination, no matter what would happen during that night's service. During dinner service, Andrea was on the fish station. Her first order of scallops were sent back for being raw due to leaving her flat tops down low, and her next attempt came out overcooked. She suffered communication problems with Paula due to her poor performance, and later that night, had one of her salmon dishes sent back for being raw. When she continued to struggle, Ramsay sent Danny to help her out. After sending up two raw John Dories, Ramsay accused her of trying to sabotage her team due to being safe that night, but she argued that she was not, and burned a tuna in the process. Because of her immunity, Andrea was not nominated for elimination. But, after sending Paula back in line, Ramsay asked her to step forward, joining Ben. She survived elimination as she was still safe, but Ramsay warned her that if she was not, she would definitely have been eliminated. Episode 12 Back in the dorms, Andrea agreed with Paula that she needed to fight back after her poor performance during the previous service. During the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, Andrea used halibut, bay scallops, fish stock, and sambuca to recreate Ramsay's Italian Fish Stew. However, she only got the fish stock correct, and was ruled out of the top two for using bay scallops. She lost the challenge to Danny and was forced to work with Jean-Philippe in polishing the crystal ware, shampooing the carpets, and prepping for that night’s service. During the punishment, she stated that she felt drained due to the late nights and early mornings, even stating that she missed her family, friends, and personal life. While prepping for service, she snapped at Ben and wanted to revolt by leaving Hell's Kitchen. Despite her poor attitude, she decided to stay and wanted to do her best. During dinner service, Andrea was on the meat station. Her first few Wellingtons came out perfectly and she was doing well at the beginning. However, near the end, she realized that she was short of two Wellingtons for the rest of the service, much to the others’ dismay. Danny and Paula managed to make two new Wellingtons from scratch, but told they would need fifteen minutes to cook them, causing Ramsay to tell Andrea that she fucked up their perfect service. After service, the team was asked to nominate one person for elimination. During their discussion, Danny asked Andrea if she ever led a brigade before, and while she said she did, she hesitated when he asked for the number of people. At elimination, the team could not come to a consensus, revealing they hesitated between two people. Andrea was one of them, along with Ben. She survived elimination. Episode 13 Immediately after elimination, Andrea was surprised when her mother and cousin came to visit her, and it managed to spark her motivation back up. During the 100 Portions Challenge, Andrea made a chicken roulade pejuit with micro basil and garlic, but lost to Paula. Her punishment was to clean the dining room and reset it for their next service the following night, while having to participate in Laundry Day, along with Danny. During the punishment, she noticed Danny feeling down about his dish being voted the worst, and hoped to use it to her advantage. During dinner service, Andrea was on the fish station. At one point, her scallops were rejected by Danny for being overcooked. After that, she ran the pass as the third and last person to do it that night. She was immediately vocal with everyone, which caused food to leave the kitchen at a fast pace. Her first quality control test came when Sous Chef Scott sent up halibut instead of John Dory, and she failed to notice it until Ramsay told her. Determined not to let that mistake happen again, she became more nit-picky with everyone’s dishes, and was very aggressive with Sous Chef Scott, who got angry by that, calling her a stupid cunt and wanting to punch her in the face. After service, all three remaining contestants were asked to nominate one person who they do not believe would belong in the finals. Andrea nominated Danny and received votes from her two teammates. She was eliminated, but before she left, Ramsay praised her hard work and told she was a determined fighter. During her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her run. Ramsay gave no comment on Andrea's elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the following episode. Episode 14/15 During the season recap, Andrea received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time since her elimination. Andrea was one of the six returning contestants who came back for the final dinner service. When she came back into the kitchen, Ramsay reminded her about the time she burned tuna during the second black jacket service. She was Paula's first pick, followed by LA and Lacey. Back in the dorms, she expressed concern for Lacey's performance to be, due to the latter's poor attitude in the past, and urged her to at least give some effort during that final night. During dinner service, Andrea was on the meat and fish stations. Her first attempt at the scallops were burnt on one side, and her first attempt on the halibut came out overcooked, which realized Ramsay’s biggest fear that he warned Paula about earlier that day. Then, she became flustered and confused, even asking Paula to come down to the fish station and check on the halibut at one point. Paula eventually lost the finals to Danny. Nomination history Trivia *She and Carol were responsible for one of the greatest rivalries of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the second contestant to have been nominated four times in a row, following Virginia (Season 2). *She is the third contestant to be nominated consistently throughout the Black Jacket phase, following Jessica (Season 1) and Virginia (Season 2). *She is the only contestant to this date to get nominated by Ramsay two times in a row. *After her appearance on the show, she worked at Stokesay Castle as a Sous Chef, before becoming an Executive Chef for the first time at The Peanut Bar Restaurant in 2012. Quotes *(During punishment) "This is not going to break me. This is far worse than anything Ramsay could ever fucking said to me. This is what happens when we don't work as team. We wind up eating fucking shit together, OK? Y'all gotta step up. I'm saying that to every single one of you and I'm saying it to myself too. I know that cow inside and out, I know those cuts inside and out and here we fucking sit. I'm so fucking humiliated right now." *"People are pretty shocked when I put on my assertive panties." *(To Carol) "You know what Carol? Fuck you. No more help." *(While in the pass) "Christmas is coming! I need it now!" *''(After being eliminated) ''"Hell's Kitchen for me has been one intense ride. I have given everything that I possibly could. I definitely have been through some gnarly moments. But that's what life is about. It's about figuring who you are, how much you can take, how much you've grown. I came. I performed. I gave it my best, and I'm taking the bronze home as far as I'm concerned. I leave with no bitter taste in my mouth. I leave with no regrets whatsoever. " Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade Category:3rd Place Category:Pennsylvanians